Don't Die
by corgi101
Summary: It started with simple fooling around, which turned into a nightmare. BajanCandian and ASFJerome now must face what they did. Who they messed with. But whats worse is that Bajan must take it on. Will he live? Or follow in the path of the monster? BAJANCANDIAN SN FOR YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Infected

"Mitch come on!"

"I can't I'm low on hunger!"

ASFJerome and BajanCandian ran from a creepy science guy. Original their plan was to throw rocks at an abandoned house, and don't get caught. That's as far as they planned, until the science guy showed his face at the door.

"Mitch, I told you to eat before we left!" Jerome said, grabbing Bajan by the arm to pull him.

"I know, but my hunger was scarcely down," said Bajan. The science guy caught up more. The two gasped. Jerome accidentally let go of Bajan, and climbed a tree. Jerome's eyes widen as he looked down at Bajan.

"Mitch find a tree to climb!" he called down. Bajan searched around, starring at broken trees. Dense fog made it hard to see any, except for the science guy who was coming closer. Bajan yelled and ran, looking back at Jerome, who had beady dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Mitch! I'll find help!" called Jerome. He began hopping from tree to tree. Bajan stared ahead. He kept running, slowing down into a jog. He looked around, and breathed heavily. Crows stared at him and cawed. Bajan then spun around and became face to face with the science guy. Blood stained his lab coat and potions were crowded in his pocket. In another pocket bloody tools were lined. He grabbed Bajan by the arm.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Hey man, we are sorry about the whole "throwing rocks at your house" thing. We didn't know you lived there," said Bajan. The scientist checked his pulse.

"Hmmm, how about you do something for me and I let you off the hook?" asked the scientist. Bajan nodded, but had a terrible feeling about it.

The scientist smirked and said, "Let's got back to the house, I need a few things from there"

Bajan shuddered and nodded unsteadily.

When they got there Bajan eyes widen as he saw blood paint the walls. What was this place used for? The scientist let go of Bajan.

"I'll have to get a few things ready, wait, then I'll call for you," said the scientist. He ran upstairs. Bajan looked around wide-eyed still. Besides blood, potion ingredients were splattered everywhere. He saw papers lying on a desk. Bajan slowly walked over to them and saw a human body drawn on it. Scribblings were all over it, then little notes on the sides that said, "Infect threw right arm" and "Must use poison". He looked at big broad words. They ran across the top, and said "ZV-67". Bajan thought it over a few times, but didn't know what it meant. Then he heard he scientist calling. Bajan sighed and slowly walked upstairs. The spruce wood creaked. Once he got upstairs he saw a hallway with doors. He looked in one and saw blood with a skeleton, painting "help me" on the window. Bajan shuddered and kept walking. He came to the end and opened the iron door. A bloody iron table with bloody tools coming from it and pointed at the table was in there. A few chests with bloody handles were scattered and a brewing set lay in the corner. Cabinets lined the walls. The scientist was waiting.

"Yes, now come to my table, and I'll begin," said the scientist. Bajan shuddered and walked to it.

"Get up on it and I'll strap you down," said the scientist. Bajan nodded and got on it. It was sticky from blood. He laid back on it and felt leather straps cross over his body. Bajan looked up and saw the scientist do doctor stuff, like check his heartbeat and pulse. He even checked his blood pressure.

"Prefect, now I need to do one thing," said the scientist, looking around. He then walked over to a brewing stand and took a green shot off of it. He turned and walked back to Bajan, carefully. He took out Bajan's right arm.

"Are you ready?" asked the scientist.

"For what?!" asked Bajan frantic, trying to pulls his arm away.

"To change your life forever," said the scientist. Bajan's eyes widen more as the scientist injected the green liquid into him.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Bajan. The scientist looked at him.

"ZV-67," he said. Bajan fought furiously to escape the leather. He bunched his body together and broke a few straps. He slipped threw the leather. He ran for the door but the scientist stopped him.

"I can't let you escape…with the virus now inside of you," said the scientist insanely. Bajan kicked him to the side, but screamed as his right arm began to hurt. The scientist smiled.

"It's starting," he said with glee. Bajan looked at his right arm and saw his blood veins turn purple and blue. He gasped and ran out of the house. Or it wasn't a house; it was the demon's lair. He ran further, finding a small path. He looked at his right arm, and saw his blood gushing threw it. His whole body began to hurt. Bajan screamed, hugging his body. His vision became blurry and he fell to the ground, but before he passed out he wrote in the ground "help me"

**A/N First Happy Halloween if I don't post a chapter by that time. Second, this is da SN BajanCandian story you guys requested, so yay.**

…

**OH YAY! Guys, I will still work on Son of A Nightmare, so don't think I abandoned it. Same thing with Normaline, im having writers block for one part. So that's for the peeps who wanted to know, plus im having writers block for son of a nightmare, so yay, Ill be updating this so you peeps can have two SN Sky Army stories. In the next chap im already writing im having so much fun writing it since Im alittle dark and I make chars suffer it fun. *makes evil werewolf face. So yay. Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Virus

"Is he awake?!"

"Hush, let the medicine take its time,"

"It's been six hours now, he should be awake,"

"J-Jerome?"

Bajan heard voices that he finally recognized. He opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light. His blurry vision quickly came into place. He saw Sky, Jerome, and Iris (who was applying medicine) crowded around him.

"Guys…what happened?" asked Bajan.

"Mitch, we found you walking around, you wouldn't say anything to us then you passed out," said Jerome. Bajan shivered.

"Is it cold or is it just me?" he asked.

"It's just you, you have a fever," said Iris. Bajan secretly checked his blood veins. They were still blue and purple.

"Mitch, I'm sorry about leaving you behind, my bacca senses took over and told me to climb a tree," said Jerome. Bajan shrugged.

"It's ok," he said. Iris looked up as Husky and Ryan came into the room.

"Mitch you ok?"

"How are you feeling?" they asked. Sky was silent.

"Sky what is it?" asked Bajan.

"I know this maybe secretive but I couldn't help but pick it up. Your blood veins are purple and blue," said Sky. Bajan grasped his right arm.

"Yeah they are…" said Bajan. Iris looked at Bajan's right arm.

"Would you guys clear the room for a second? I need to ask Bajan a few things," said Iris. They all left the room.

"Bajan, tell me exactly what happened last night," said Iris smoothly. Bajan took a breath in and began to say a crazy scientist who injected a virus into him captured him.

"What was the virus called?" asked Iris.

"Uh…I think ZV-67," said Bajan. Iris gasped. She took out a medical book and looked it up. She bit her nails, but stopped when she found it.

"Um…ok," said Iris.

"What?" asked Bajan. Iris bit her bottom lip.

"Um…Ok," she repeated. Iris twirled her pigtail and looked at Bajan.

"Um…I'll be back," she said. Iris walked out of the room. Bajan sighed and fell back. His fever wasn't doing any good, but only making him sweat. Bajan looked at his right arm. The place where the needle was injected had a bandage over it, but stung. Bajan sighed, shivering a little. Iris came back in, with Jerome at her side. Jerome was smiling, but his eyes flickered with…was that fear?

"Hey dude," said Jerome.

"Hey dude," said Bajan. Jerome came over to Bajan.

"So uh, how's the cold doing?" asked Jerome.

"I think it's getting better," said Bajan. Jerome sighed.

"Mitch, this virus, it's worse than we think," said Jerome.

"What is it?" asked Bajan.

"Um, well it's not rabies or the flu," said Iris.

"What is it?" asked Bajan again.

"Its…the virus," said Jerome.

"What virus?" asked Bajan.

"_The Zombie Virus_" whispered Iris.

"The what?" asked Bajan.

"The _Zombie_ Virus" said Jerome. Bajan froze.

_I'm…infected with…the…Zombie…Virus_ he thought. Jerome sat next to his shocked frozen friend.

"Mitch, it will be ok, maybe there's a cure," said Jerome. Bajan looked at him sadly.

"No there's not! I'm going to turn into a flesh eating zombie!" Bajan cried, tears streaming down his face. Jerome comforted his friend.

"Mitch we'll think of something, don't worry," said Jerome. Bajan sniffed.

"B-But when I turn, won't I attack you guys? Won't I just eat any living thing I can find?" asked Bajan.

"I'll come up with something, don't worry," said Iris. Bajan sighed. Then he fell back and moaned. His fever came back, worse. He was so cold, yet sweat trickled down his face.

"Mitch what's wrong? Your fever?" asked Jerome. Bajan nodded, moaning more as his head began pounding in pain. Thirst arose from his over heated body.

"Bajan, I'll be back with some medicine and water," said Iris, running to another room. Jerome looked at Bajan, who was breathing heavily.

"Jerome…just kill me," said Bajan.

"No," said Jerome.

"Its only going to get worse, please don't make me suffer," begged Bajan.

"Sorry Mitch, but your not dying today" said Jerome. Bajan sighed and shivered. His whole body was stone cold. He felt pain consume his chest. His chest area jerked upward. Jerome told him jokes, which brightened his mood a little bit. Iris came back with water and a red liquid. She went next to Bajan.

"This is gonna taste bitter, but you have to swallow it, " she said. Iris took a eye dropper and filled it with the red liquid. Jerome held Bajan up as she slowly trickled it down Bajan's throat. Bajan coughed, and his body went threw spasms. The liquid came back out his throat, running all over his mouth.

"Bajan I know, please this will help your pain," said Iris. She took a little more liquid and poured it down Bajan's throat. Bajan closer his eyes tightly as it stung his throat. He used all willpower and swallowed it.

"Good Bajan" said Iris. She took a bottle of water and trickled the water down his throat. Bajan swallowed that with ease. After that he was calmer, all though his fever was still there.

"How long till I turn?" asked Bajan.

"A week I think," said Iris. Bajan sighed.

"So in seven days, I'll be a zombie," said Bajan. Jerome nodded. He looked down at Bajan.

"Mitch, we'll come up with a way," said Jerome. Bajan smiled.

"In the mean time you'll be drinking Arnold Palmer and lazing around, watching the Hunger Games," said Jerome. Bajan smiled more.

"And you'll be next to me with Zach, sharpening Betty," said Bajan. Jerome grinned

"I'll make sure she's nice and clean before I give her to you," said Jerome. They both laughed.

**A/N**

_**RP**_

_**A Rottweiler stood on the cold ground, motionless. Her body was cold and she was in pain. Her life flashed by her eyes. Her friends, her family, her life as a pup, a teen. Now it was over. She gave off a small howl, before closing her eyes, and never opening them again. She murmured a final sentence. "I will not die, Ill wait here for you," Her eyes opened and she moved her arm. Rising like a dead coming to life she stood firmly. She limped off, feeling pain cling her pelt. **_

**AWESOME RP! So yay, I felt like posing that. So, hows it going? **

***Bajan is sprawled out on the ground behind them, in a pool of blood, screaming. **

***looks behind**

"**Oh hi! How long have you been there?"  
Jerome *facepalms**

**Anways guys, keep on reading, reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill da squids! And Happy Halloween! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Days Of Death

The first day of having the virus was like having a cold. Bajan just laid around, drinking Arnold Palmer and watching the Hunger Games. Of course every now and then he would have a spasm attack. He kept drinking the red liquid, and got used to its bitterness. Eating really wasn't that important, since he felt to sick to even eat anything. But Iris got him to eat bread or a melon slice. Bajan would sometimes look outside, and long for playing the Hunger Games. Another thing he wanted was fresh air, since he had breathed nothing but groggy inside air.

"Please Iris, it won't kill me," he would plead threw the day. Finally when night came on, his true suffering began. It began when he sat awake, eyes drooping. He couldn't fall asleep, since his fever was really high. His body was burning, but he felt cold. Pain kept over coming his body, which would follow with spasm attacks. Sweat streamed down his face, dampening his neck. His thirst was high too, which brought dehydration. A ribbon of tears went down his face from both eyes. Bajan screamed, as a spasm attack came over his body.

"H-Help me, someone!" he cried. His vision became dizzy, as his blood pounded in his ears. Bajan cried more, until he passed out of exhaustion. Though he was unconscious his body kept having spasm attacks, and violent body jerks. Tears kept streaming down his eyes and his body kept sweating.

In the morning Bajan awoke when sun crept into the room. His body wouldn't move at all. Bajan looked around. His vision wasn't blurry anymore, but he felt horrible on the inside and out. It felt as though his skin had been oil coated. Bajan moved the only thing he could, his neck. He looked around and saw the door open. Jerome came in. He saw Bajan's look of depression and pains and rushed over.

"Mitch are you ok?! You look like a train wreck!" Jerome said, feeling his forehead.

"Jerome, last night was terrible…my whole body kept going threw spasm attacks and…and I was so cold, but burning hot. Sweat just covered my body and I was dehydrated. When I woke up I felt so dirty," said Bajan. Iris walked in and stopped dead when she saw Bajan.

"Bajan I'm sorry," she said, coming over to him. Bajan shrugged. Iris grabbed the red liquid and some water and dropped them down his throat. Bajan coughed. Jerome felt sadness for his infected friend. Jerome looked outside.

"Maybe I could take him on a short walk," said Jerome. Iris looked unsure.

"But he needs to rest after a night like that," said Iris. While Iris and Jerome argued Bajan moaned, his heart began hurting and he went threw another spasm attack. His chest jerked upward and then steadily fell down.

"Iris, please, I wanna feel the sun on my face before I turn," said Bajan. Iris sighed.

"Ok Bajan," she said. Bajan thanked her. Jerome helped him up. Bajan began limping. Iris gave him crutches. The two walked outside and across the grass. Bajan enjoyed the sunlight. The fresh air was sweet on his tongue and it went threw filled his congested chest easily.

"That feels good," said Bajan. Jerome smiled.

"Glad your happy Mitch," said Jerome. Bajan smiled. The two kept walking. They stopped by a stream. Jerome took out a bottle and filled it with water. He checked it for germs and gave it to Bajan.

"Thanks man," said Bajan. Jerome nodded. Bajan drank it slowly. His voice sounded a bit better. After an hour the two headed back, after Bajan began shivering. When they got there Iris was cleaning everything in the hospital.

"I want you to have a clean environment," said Iris. Bajan and Jerome laughed silently. A few hours went by, Bajan and Jerome talked, stopping when Bajan moaned or had a spasm attack. Or when Jerome would itch behind his fur.

"So how's Zach doing with that mechanical leg?" asked Bajan.

"He's doing well. Little rusty on jumping but running he's got down," said Jerome. Bajan smiled and drank a bit of water. His eyes drooped. The sun went down. Bajan screamed. His fever rose and he felt bitter cold. Bajan had terrible spasm attacks. Finally his stomach hurt a lot. Iris tried putting the red liquid down his throat, but he coughed it out. His mouth was covered in it.

"Bajan please swallow it, it will help," said Iris, dripping it slowly down his throat. Bajan shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"It's so bitter, and it stings my throat," said Bajan, before coughing it out again.

"Bajan you have to swallow it, you won't be in as much pain" said Iris.

"Iris please don't make me drink anymore, it hurts so much" said Bajan. Iris sighed. She dripped a few more in. Bajan coughed it out. He then became nauseas. Bajan looked around and saw a trashcan. He jumped down to the floor and crawled to it. He grabbed it and hoisted himself over it. Bajan began puking blood. Iris looked away. Bajan kept puking, tears streaming down his dirty face. He began puking air, when nothing came up. Bajan cried more and fell back, his mouth covered in blood. Iris came over to him and soothed him. Bajan was breathing heavily.

"Iris…the potion and water," said Bajan. Iris nodded and grabbed them. She held Bajan up and dripped the potion down his throat. He finally swallowed. Iris gave him water. Bajan weakly looked around. He passed out; with his body have spams and producing a large amount of sweat.

In the morning both Iris and Bajan were exhausted. Iris was sleeping in a corner and Bajan was sprawled out on the floor, blood pool around him. Iris awoke first, seeing the state Bajan was in. She saw him having another spasm attack. Finally his body wouldn't move anymore. It gave out. Iris checked his heartbeat. It was slower. She counted how many days before he turned. Not counting today four. Four days. Iris shivered and looked down at Bajan. His outside was dirty as ever, like someone took dirt and blood and just splattered it on his face. Jerome came in and saw the two. He rushed over to Iris.

"What happened?" asked Jerome. Iris pointed at the trashcan. Jerome looked inside of it and almost puked himself. He saw dark red blood at the bottom.

"Bajan is getting closer to turning," said Iris. Jerome sighed. He looked at Bajan, who had sad face and was sleeping.

"How many more days?" asked Jerome.

"Not counting today four," said Iris. Bajan slowly awoke.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was just so nauseas and that potion really hurt," said Bajan. Iris nodded. Jerome saw how Bajan looked.

"How about he cleans himself with his clothes on? So he can clean himself and his clothes," said Jerome. Iris nodded. Bajan got up with Jerome and got on crutches. The two walked to a pond.

"I can't believe that after tomorrow, I only have three days," said Bajan sadly.

"It's ok Mitch-" said Jerome, but he stopped when Bajan leaned to the side and puked his guts out. Jerome looked away. Bajan stopped and looked back at Jerome. His face was dirtier and tears streamed his eyes.

"Mitch I know your so sickly, wanna rest?" asked Jerome. Bajan nodded. The two sat near a tree and looked at nature.

"Jerome, these last few days I have before I…turn, I think I'll have to tell Sky and the others. I mean-" started Bajan before he puked more.

"Mitch, you're suffering to much. Don't worry about that day, just act like this is a really bad sickness," said Jerome. Bajan nodded. He puked more. He lost more energy. Jerome helped Bajan up.

"Thanks Jerome," said Bajan. Jerome nodded. The two walked to the lake, and sat by the edge. Bajan splashed some water on his face and cleaned it from blood and dirt, and did the same with his arms.

"At least you feel good on the outside now," said Jerome. Bajan laughed. He stopped and moaned, coughing afterwards. He crawled over to a bush and vomited blood. Then he began to vomit nothing. Then he stopped and fell on his back. A spasm attack came over the infected person, and then it stopped. Jerome came over.

"You ok buddy?" asked Jerome. Bajan nodded. He got on has hands and knees and crawled over to his crutches. He grabbed them and manger to stand, with Jerome's help. He got on them, and puked out more blood. Being weak Bajan put all of his weight on the crutches to support him. The two walked back to the hospital slowly, having to stop when Bajan puked blood. When they got there the sun was setting. Bajan screamed, having a spasm attack over come him. He fell back and screamed threw gritted teeth. Then he puked, missing the trashcan. Blood spilled across the floor. Jerome and Iris gasped. Bajan puked more, tears sweeping down his face. Then he collapsed, blood seeping out of his mouth. He went through violently body jerks, which made him cry in pain.

"Mitch hang on buddy, Iris is getting something," said Jerome. Bajan shook his head as his chest jerked upward. He gasped for air.

"J…Jerome…help," said Bajan, but he moaned and held his chest as it jerks violently again. A spasm attack came again. Blood began pouring from his mouth. It gushed out and he coughed. Blood streamed down his eyes. Jerome ran to a drawer and grabbed a cloth. He went back to Bajan and cleaned his face. Silvery tears streaked down his bloody face again.

"J-Jerome…it hurts," said Bajan. Iris came back in and trickled the red liquid down Bajan's throat, which she got from the other room. Bajan kept spitting it up or vomiting. Then Bajan finally passed out right after 3:00 AM. Jerome and Iris cleaned themselves from Bajan's blood. Iris put a damp cloth on Bajan's forehead so the fever would go down. Both lifted him onto a hospital bed. They kept a trashcan by him. Jerome then thought of something. Tomorrow he had four days left counting that day, so why not do something to lighten his mood. Jerome grinned and told Iris his plan. Iris smiled and she nodded. Jerome rushed down outside and into a mine.

In the morning Bajan woke, moaning as pain shot threw his temples. He then saw Jerome holding something behind his back.

"Hey Mitch, I brought someone who wants to see you," said Jerome.

"Who?" asked Bajan. Jerome took a diamond axe out from behind his back. It glimmered. Bajan smiled widely.

"Say hello to Betty," said Jerome.

"Aww Jerome, you made my day," said Bajan. Jerome grinned and put the axe next to Bajan, who rubbed it with his two fingers. Bajan moaned, and grabbed the trashcan. He puked into it. Jerome began to think about that night he got infected, and began to feel guilty. Bajan looked up from vomiting

"Jerome, you-" started Bajan but he stopped when he suddenly jerked downward to vomit.

"Mitch, its my fault," said Jerome. Bajan looked up from vomiting at Jerome, in confusion. It was only for a moment before he puked more.

"Its my fault you're turning into a zombie. If I hadn't come up with that idea, if I had saved you from the scientist, if I had taken the punishment too, not just you," said Jerome. Finally Bajan stopped vomiting. He placed the trashcan at his side.

"Jerome, I went along with the idea, you couldn't have saved me, and its best that only one of us turn. And that has to be me" said Bajan.

"But I could have save you!" said Jerome.

"You did. You went to get help," said Bajan. Jerome still looked guilty.

"Better me than you," said Bajan. He patted Jerome on the shoulder with the strength he had left, before laying back. Jerome placed the diamond axe closer to him. Bajan then moaned again.

"What's wrong Mitch?" asked Jerome.

"I'm starving," said Bajan.

"Want some bread?" Jerome asked. Bajan sighed.

"I crave raw red meat," he said. Jerome knew this was another symptom.

"Mitch, if you eat some though, you'll get hungrier," said Jerome. Bajan looked at him, with hungry eyes.

"Jerome, please, I'm so hungry," said Bajan. Jerome sighed. He saw Bajan pick up the trashcan again and puke. It sounded like he was puking out a lot of blood. His stomach sucked in when he puked, and it went all the way in so that you could see his ribs. When his puking was over he laid back again weakly. His teeth were yellow from how much he was puking.

"Jerome, please let me eat," said Bajan. Jerome sighed and got up. He walked to another room and grabbed some red meat. He came back and gave it to him. Bajan ate it slowly. The he didn't care about the dirt of his finger getting on the beef. After he finished it Bajan frowned.

"I'm hungrier," said Bajan.

"Well you can't have more, it's just a symptom Mitch," said Jerome. Bajan moaned again.

"J-Jerome, Sky and the other need to know what I'm to become," said Bajan.

"Not yet! Wait until the sixth dayk" said Jerome.

"Speaking of days. How many days till I…" started Bajan but he didn't finish.

"I think four counting today," said Jerome. He sighed and fell back.

"My subscribers, what about them?" asked Bajan. Jerome thought about that.

"I'll tell them," said Jerome.

"Thanks man" said Bajan.

"Mitch don't worry. Just focus on resting and fighting the virus" said Jerome. Bajan smiled, and began shaking, being cold.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" asked Jerome.

"I'm just cold," said Bajan. Jerome grabbed some covers and brought them up to his chest. Bajan kept shivering, but it slowed and he fell asleep. Jerome's eyes drooped too. Slowly he also fell asleep.

When night came Bajan was sweating rapidly, and have spasm attacks and puking like there was no tomorrow. His craving had grown, and he tried running to get raw beef. Jerome stopped him.

"Mitch stop!" Jerome said to Bajan. Bajan kept clawing at it, hunger shining in his eyes. Then he had a spasm attack. Bajan screamed, clawing at his chest. Jerome placed him on a bed. Bajan screeched and grabbed the trashcan, and began to puke. Then he stopped and fell back. Yellow stained his teeth. He was in a deep sleep now, but still having spasm attack. Jerome watched him just to make sure he would sleep, but fell asleep.

In the morning Jerome saw Bajan was gone. He got up. He heard the clashing of metal in the next room. Jerome went over to it and saw Bajan on the ground, eating raw beef. He didn't stop eating it, not noticing Jerome.

"Mitch how long have you been in here?" asked Jerome.

"Since dawn" said Bajan, wolfing down more raw beef.

"Mitch you have to stop eating, you'll get hungrier," said Jerome. Bajan cried.

"I know! But I can't stop myself," said Bajan. He ate slower and looked at Jerome.

"J-Jerome, please make me stop," begged Bajan. Jerome grabbed Bajan and pulled him away. Bajan moaned, clawing back at the beef, but his strength gave out and he was pulled away from it. Jerome placed Bajan back on the hospital bed and cleaned up the raw beef. He went back to Bajan and saw him puking. Jerome soothed him while he did so but in the end he blacked out

When he awoke again, he was in the hospital. Bajan shook his head, but stopped as his chest violently jerked upward. He screeched, feeling as though his death was coming closer.

"H-help…" he got out. He looked around weakly. Bajan saw moonlight in the room. His hunger was clawing at him, and nausea strong in his stomach. Pain swept threw his body, and he was extremely cold. Bajan looked around. He screamed again as his chest yet again jerked upward. Bajan felt vomit coming on, so he grabbed a trashcan and began to puke. Tears streamed down his face. After he puked Bajan fell back.

"Help…me," he whispered. He looked out as a face was in the window. His eyes widen. He fell back and acted dead. The face vanished. Bajan shuddered. Then he gritted his teeth as pain came up behind his eyes. His hunger was stronger. Bajan got up and limped to the other room. He looked down at his limp leg and saw he couldn't move it at all. Bajan forgot it and got down. He opened a chest and found what he hungered for. Raw red meat. Not taking a second longer he began to eat it. Tearing through it quickly his hunger worsened. Bajan finally stopped eating. He used willpower and pulled away from the beef. His hunger hissed at him. Bajan didn't listen and crawled to a corner. Nausea came over him. Bajan looked around. Cold, hungry, and nauseas he curled into a ball. He cried out, feeling his life drain from him. His energy, his sprit, his characteristics. The virus took it all away. Bajan cried out more, in pain mentally and physically. No one would come. His cried echoed. Slowly he began falling asleep, body tired from fighting the virus. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. It would b interrupted by a spasm attack, but besides that it would stay like that.

In the morning Bajan awoke in a hospital bed. Jerome was by his side.

"Buddy I'm sorry I wasn't there. Something else was happening," said Jerome. Bajan smiled in accepting, but stopped when pain came through his body. He realized that things were hocked up to his body. Things like that measure your heartbeat and gave you fluids. Then there were other things on his body that he didn't know what they did. Bajan lay still, having no energy to see. His eyes drooped.

"Mitch…this is your second to last day" said Jerome in not more than a whisper. Bajan heard him loudly though, and could smell his flesh, which made his hunger grow. Bajan moaned, feeling nauseas. His vision was blurry, and he had no energy. His whole life was practically gone. Bajan's eyes drooped, and he fell asleep.

When lights creped near the infected, he awoke slowly. His thoughts were filled with tiredness. Bajan heard the beeping of the heart beat measurer. It was slow, but steady. Bajan looked around again, not hearing the voices said to him. His mind was in the clouds, farther and farther away. Hot tears streamed down his face. He saw the sun setting, and prepared for night. It was the worst, when he would puke and lose control due to hunger. Of course his body had a spasm attack. Bajan let off soft cries, since he knew the pain wouldn't go away, no matter how much he screamed. His cried grew louder though, and would be stopped when he puked. As night wet onward he felt his hunger control his thoughts. Gritting teeth he grabbed onto irons bars on the machines.

"Don't…do… it" said Bajan, holding tighter as his body vibrated in a way. The beeping of the heartbeat measurer grew, increasing in speed. Bajan breathed heavily, trying to get oxygen. His chest had suddenly clogged up with mucus, making his breathing groggy. Bajan looked up and saw the sun rising. His eyes widen.

"My…last…day" Bajan whispered. He stopped when puke arose in his throat. Then it jolted out. Bajan acted and grabbed the trashcan. Puking he felt his stomach go under his rib cage. He saw his skin was gray, gray like cloud gray before a storm. Bajan stopped puking and fell back, eyes drooping. Pain swept through him, and his energy wasn't there. Bajan saw Jerome and Iris come in. Both looked at him, then his eyes dropped, but he remained awake. Pain kept over coming his body, and he screeched as it fell as though he was dying. Jerome and Iris did what they could to soothe his pain, but nothing worked. Soon Bajan was doing nothing else but puking and screaming. The pain was unbearable. The day was stressful, and would get worse. His hunger clawed at him, and his eyes wouldn't stay fully open. The day dragged on. Jerome couldn't bear to see his friend like this. His skin was looking like a zombie's and light kept fading from his eyes. Soon the sun began to set. It was time. Bajan felt pain and hurt come over his body everywhere. Blood streamed down from his eyes. Jerome was by Bajan.

"J-Jerome…" said Bajan. He didn't finish, since nausea came over him. Bajan moaned. He closed his eyes.

"Mitch, don't let go until you have too," said Jerome. Bajan nodded.

"Jerome…thanks for being…a awesome…friend," said Bajan. Jerome shook his head.

"Don't say goodbye yet!" said Jerome. Bajan breathed heavily. His body wouldn't move, only vibrate. Midnight struck. Jerome was crying now. Bajan reached out for him, and grabbed his leg. He counted down from ten, and went over his life. It seemed to flash before his eyes.

_Ten_

First time he played the Hunger Games. The rush if excitement. The happiness he felt. He couldn't part with the game.

_Nine_

When he met Jerome in the forest for the first time. The two were like brothers, and nothing could break their friendship.

_Eight_

When they began playing Hunger Games more and more. Then he began to get support from others, and it grew.

_Seven_

Then Bajan met Sky and the others. At first he didn't get them but caught on to their style. But at times he and Jerome would still play Hunger Games alone.

_Six_

When he and Jerome made the 200th Hunger Games, and he had so much fun doing so.

_Five_

Jerome. He was a good friend and he always will be. Even when Bajan dies, or comes back as the living dead he hoped Jerome is happy.

_Four_

The way his popularity grew. He thanked for the people who stood by him and supporter him. But soon they'll learn, they'll learn the truth.

_Three_

The night he got infected, the virus spreading through his body, the mad scientist. The genius idea of throwing rocks at an abandoned house. Looking back at it was pretty interesting.

_Two_

Living with the virus. Bajan knew his friends were supernatural, but he never realized he was going to become one due to the virus. But he wouldn't feel it, since he will die.

_One_

His friends. All of them. To many to thank and say goodbye to, so he just thought his now. _Thank you all, and goodbye._ The way they all stoke together. They way they got through the war with Darkness. When they learned of the supernatural powers they had. Bajan smiled.

After thinking it all over Bajan looked over at the heartbeat measurer. It was beeping, one small arrow and then a long line. The machines are what were keeping him alive.

"Iris…turn them…off," said Bajan. Iris shook her head.

"But-" she started but stopped as Bajan slowly reached for the hook on his body connected to one. Iris sighed and got a clipboard. She gave it to Jerome, who read it over. Jerome began crying, but he signed it. Iris looked at Bajan, tears streaming down her face.

"It'll be ok," she said. She unhooked all the machines from Bajan but left the heartbeat measurer in. The beeping slowed more and more. Then Bajan fell asleep in darkness. Iris checked his pulse, and then sighed.

"He's gone," she said.

**A/N OK SO IF YOU SPELLING ERRORS NOTE IT TOOK FOREVER TO EDIT SO DEAL WITH IT! IM SORRY ABOUT IT OK? *rages**

"**Ok…so…Bajan's dead, and I left you with a cliffy, hope you like it! And happy Halloween"**

"**Sooooooooooo Jerome"**

***Sees Jerome eating candy**

"**YOU SON OF A DOG!" **

***Takes out vile creature and shears**

"**Shear me a baca"**

**Jerome "OH YOU WANNA GO? COME AT ME BRO!'**

**Me "PAX ME!"  
Anyways guys, keep on reading, reviewing, and faving. Sorry for any spelling errors and yay. Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


	4. Chapter 4

ZombieCandian

Darkness filled his mind. Bajan saw he wasn't sick, but was walking down a dark hallway and near a bright light. He walked closer to it, but it got father away.

"No! Please! Let me go back!" he cried. It kept getting father away. Bajan struggled, but as he got farther away he felt a stinging sensation on his body. He stopped and looked at his arms. Skin was peeling off of them. His eyes widen. Blood soaked him as the places the skin was peeling bled a lot. Bajan looked up and saw the light getting farther away. He walked near it but realized he couldn't. He saw glass had departed him from it. Bajan saw a tiny reflection of himself. He stepped back.

"N-No!" he stuttered. Bajan saw his appearance was a zombie's. No, not the Minecraft zombie with green skin and black eyes, but his skin was gray and you could see some of his flesh. Blood soaked his clothes and a few patches of his remaining skin. Bajan's eyes were red, not brown anymore. His teeth were stained yellow with his nails. Bajan leaned on the glass, sadness piercing him. Then someone came up behind him.

"You're not dying!" it said. Bajan spun around and saw Jerome, his axe gripped firmly. He pulled Bajan aside and brought back his axe. He broke the glass in one blow. Jerome grabbed Bajan.

"Mitch, you're not going to let that zombie get the better of you! You're a Hunger Games champ, and a Nether of a good friend. Now face the world like this and don't let anyone hurt you," said Jerome. Bajan nodded. Jerome pushed him near the light. Then he got a step away from it.

"Go," said Jerome.

"Thanks Jerome," said Bajan. Jerome nodded and pushed Bajan a small bit. Bajan stepped through the light. Then white.

"Look we can't kill him!"

"But do we really want his body to suffer like this?! I think we should!"

Bajan awoke and saw he was strapped down by leather. Iris and Jerome were arguing while Iris held a sword at his forehead.

"STOP! STOP! I'M OK!" Bajan screamed at the top of his lungs. Iris and Jerome looked at Bajan wide eyed.

"MITCH?!" asked Jerome. He rushed over. Bajan looked over at his friend.

"Hey dude," said Bajan. Jerome grinned ear to ear. Bajan tried to look at his body, but he couldn't, even his neck and strapped down.

"Sorry about that. You had this huge spasm attack, and then blood kept coming from your eyes. After that your skin began to come off, and we could see your muscles and stuff. The blood kept staining you, except for a bit of your skin. Then your nails and teeth hardened and turned yellow. You opened your eyes that were red and began limping around. Then you saw us and...tried to attack us. So we strapped you down and argued about if we should kill you or not" said Jerome. Bajan nodded and tried to look at his body again. Jerome unstrapped him fully. Bajan got up unsteadily. When his legs moved they were uneven. Like one would push the other off the ground. Jerome walked with him in case lost balance, which he did a few times. Getting used to walking would take a lot. Bajan finally got to a mirror and looked at himself. He was like a Walking Dead zombie or a DeadIsland zombie, nothing like the Minecraft zombies. He saw his eyes were still red, the typical zombie eyes. The places where his skin peeled off weren't bleeding, but blood was stained on his body because of it. Bajan looked at his nails, which were yellow. So were his teeth.

"Jerome…I look-" started Bajan but he stopped when he saw bone. He saw his rib cage. Bajan took of his hoodie and pulled up his shirt. His rib cage was showing. Half of it though.

"I didn't even see that," said Jerome. Bajan felt it and shivered.

"Jerome…" said Bajan, but he didn't finish. He kept running his fingers along his rib cage.

"Mitch I'm sure you can live with it, no one will notice," said Jerome. Bajan didn't speak.

"I'm…a…z-zombie," he stuttered. Bajan said it over and over again. Jerome came over and tried to comfort his living dead friend, but his words didn't do anything. Bajan blinked.

"Jerome…" said Bajan.

"Yeah?" asked Jerome.

"Is this really happening? Am I really a zombie?" asked Bajan.

"Yes"-said Jerome. Bajan blinked again. He shuddered. He put his hoodie back on. Bajan curled up into a fetal position.

"Mitch, you're still yourself," said Jerome.

"But I'm a zombie! I-I…I can't live like this" said Bajan.

"Mitch, you still look the same," said Jerome. Bajan blinked at the words "same". He pulled up the right side of his shirt and showed Jerome his rib cage.

"Besides that" said Jerome. Bajan showed him his eyes.

"And that" said Jerome. Bajan tried to cry, but no tears came. This shocked him a bit. Bajan then realized he was hungry. Knowing his body to well Bajan ignored the hunger, but he couldn't resist.

"I need to find…" he whispered.

"What?" asked Jerome.

"Jerome…I hunger" said Bajan.

"Mitch, you can't…" said Jerome. Bajan gritted his teeth as his hunger stayed. Slowly he stood, mind clouded by the insatiable hunger. He looked at Jerome.

"I need this," said Bajan. He flexed his fingers in a grabbing way, looking like a zombie in one's eye. Jerome followed the zombie as he limped outside, trying to keep balance. Bajan began limping more. His growls mixed moans were horrifying, sounding like an actual zombie.

"Mitch?" asked Jerome. Bajan looked at Jerome, his neck rigidly moving towards him.

"Yeah?" asked Bajan, eyes looking too much like a zombie's.

"You ok?" asked Jerome. Bajan nodded. Then he saw an animal. Limping, he limped near it. It was a cow, which was perfect for a hungry zombie. Grabbing it by the haunch Bajan forcefully brought it back. He began to tear its flank apart while the cow was alive. Bajan devoured the flesh, eating it sloppily. When the cow fell over dead, Bajan grabbed through its body, taking whatever body part he pleased. The sound if flesh tearing in his teeth made Jerome nauseas. Bajan was eating it so…violently. The blood from it stained his body, and his hands mainly. Bajan kept picking up parts and eating them. Finally he got up. His groans stopped, and his cloudy mind vanished.

"Better?" asked Jerome.

"Much," said Bajan. Jerome saw him close his eyes to calm himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a sudden...urge," he said. His eyes opened again, which were redder.

"We need to head back, there are other hunters besides me out here" said Bajan, referring to the werewolf. The two walked back, having Bajan limping. When they got there the zombie sat in front of the mirror, just staring at his new self. Was this really what he was now? Living like this? Bajan shook his head.

_What's so bad about it? Eating things…alive, being undead…never feeling cold or warm? But what if I get too hungry? What if I begin to kill actual people? What if I attack Jerome? And what about Sky and the others? They don't know I'm a zombie…only Jerome and Iris do. Great Jeb why is this so hard?_ he thought.

"Jerome…what about Sky and the others?" asked Bajan.

"What about them?" asked Jerome.

"Don't they need to know?" asked Bajan.

"No, we're not telling them. As far as they know you're pure human" said Jerome. Bajan nodded. Then a knock came at the door.

"Who's there?" asked Jerome.

"Your friend" said a familiar voice.

"Frick…" cursed Bajan.

"Hide Mitch" whispered Jerome. Bajan nodded and limped off. Jerome opened the door and saw the mudkip.

"Quinton? What are you doing here?" asked Jerome.

"Seeing whats up with you. There are rumors that Bajan got sick with a virus, and a deadly one. Is that true?" asked Husky.

"Er…well it's a virus…but it's really deadly!" said Jerome.

"Deadly? Is it contagious?" asked Husky.

"Yes,"said Jerome.

"Why are you in there then?" asked Husky.

"Oh…you know bacas. They're immune to human disease," said Jerome. Husky looked at him in suspicion. Jerome heard the sound of metal clashing.

"So…yeah…Ill tell you when Bajan is better," said Jerome. Husky kept looking at him.

"Can I see him? I'm an _amphibian_, which are also immune to human disease," said Husky.

"Uh…well he really needs sleep," said Jerome. Husky looked over Jerome's shoulder, but didn't see anything.

"So, see ya" said Jerome. Husky nodded and walked away. Jerome sighed in relief. He closed the door and looked back into darkness.

"Mitch?" he asked. No reply. Jerome heard a sobbing. He walked into the darkness and saw Bajan huddled up, hugging his knees.

"Mitch buddy you ok?" asked Jerome. Bajan looked at him, sadness glimmering in his blood red eyes.

"Jerome it hurts. I can't see my friends anymore" said Bajan. Jerome sighed.

"But Bajan-" he started but stopped when Bajan sobbed more, and Jerome saw his rib cage outline on his hoodie.

"Ok, who do you want to tell?" asked Jerome.

**A/N OMG OMG OMG THIS IS OUT! YOURERECA! AND IM DOIN A TLK STORY! HURRAY! AND I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! AND I FRICKEN FOUND ANOTHER STORY DAT I LOVE (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) OMG! I HAVE ALL OF NEXT WEEK OFF! FUS RO DA!**

***Explodes**

**Sky "…"  
Deadlox "…"  
Bajan "…"  
Jeorme "…"**

**Quinton "…"**

**Me "YOU ARE ALLL GONNA DIE!"  
*corgi101 takes out gold sword and has crazy eyes**

**Me "Let the bodies hit the floor"  
ToxicLiam "Anyways guys, keep on reading, reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids"  
**


End file.
